The Prelude of the Prophecy
by Jan111
Summary: What happened in the months before The Lost Hero? A new demigod arrives and a quest to unify two cabins starts. Will John and his friends survive and complete the quest? Contains OC characters
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: My first try at writing a story, so I hope it isn't too bad. It takes place between The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero. **

******I don't own PJO or HoO**

_**Chapter 1: I mess up my exam**_

I wasn't the most lucky person in the World. Wait, let's restart!

I'm John Dreesen, an average 15 year old kid that likes history, science and Discovery Channel. Somehow I always manage to screw everything up when I think everything is going perfect, like when we were going to Venice for a school project. Everything was going smooth until the alarm went off when I was walking through the metal detectors. The security personnel searched my luggage for forty minutes causing us to board the plane only seconds before takeoff. But what happened today was way worse.

It was the last exam before the summer break started, "The sacred last day of school" as I refer to it. The subject was math, my worst subject, just to cheer me up with the fact that the exams weren't over yet. Having Dyscalculia doesn't make things easier either.

But luckily I was good at English, sciences and other non-math related things to compensate for it. After an hour I quit because my brain wasn't able anymore to tell me the difference between (a+b)² and (a²+b²). Another messed up exam to add to my "Wall of fail". So I grabbed my history book and started reading about how Caesar conquered Gaul, until the bell rang.

I honestly didn't care what the other students were thinking; it calmed me down and prevented me from thinking about how much I screwed this exam up. Sometimes it seemed like my mind would just calm down when I was reading or thinking. Plus, I've never been one of the 'popular' kids anyway, since it apparently takes a large ego and the public humiliation of other students, which isn't my style. I'd rather have a few good friends instead of a noisy gang that likes to get drunk and fall of statues. Believe me, I've seen it happen.

I didn't even discuss with my friends about what the correct answers were. I just tried to get out and headed to the train station. I couldn't wait to get back home because my dad promise me that we tour Europe this year and go visit the usual stuff like London, Rome, Berlin, Athens,... I always loved museums and old buildings, so I was pretty excited.

Unfortunately that wouldn't last long.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Two snakes try to kill me**_

When I arrived at the train station, a modern building with about 14 platforms, I heard a hissing sound behind me. I turned around and saw two ladies heading towards me. That wouldn't be so concerning if they didn't have those yellow snake eyes and forked tongues.

I tried to lose them in the mass of people and took shelter in a side corridor. Before I even got the chance to catch my breath I heard the hissing sound right beside me. Only this time it seemed it seemed that the two ladies where in a conversation and their appearance had changed. Instead of legs they had snakes coming down from their body.

"Where isss he?" the snake-woman-hybrid asked

"He ssshould be near, I can sssmell him!" The other replied.

It seemed that they were going to walk past me if I didn't knock a glass bottle over. Of course something had to go wrong!

The two snake ladies turned and came towards me. I knew it wasn't going to end well. Suddenly an object felt very heavy in my pocket. I grabbed it and looked at it. It was a metal cylinder about the size of a pen and it had a button on it. I realized it was the keychain of our history teacher, Mr. Saelens. He must have slipped it in my pocket when I asked him if we had to use the Greek or Roman names for the gods at question 5b. But why? I had a crazy idea. I clicked the button.

I didn't expect it to do anything. Hey, I was desperate and it was worth a try! But out of the cylinder a blade unfolded. I was speechless, the cylinder wasn't a keychain but a sword. Well, at least I had a weapon now. The snake ladies came around the corner.

"Sssurrender now and came with us and we may let you live."

I said something really clever like: "My dad says I shouldn't go with strangers."

They came even closer and I retreated until I hit the wall. Only then I realized I got myself cornered.

One of them lifted her arm to claw me.

"Then you shall die!"

"She isn't really going to kill me, is she?" I kept thinking as the time of impact came closer and closer.

Suddenly fear and anger overwhelmed me. I ducked, rolled away and hit her in the back with 'my' sword. How did I do that? I never got into a fight before and I had never used a real sword. Even more remarkable was that I did the same trick with the other snake lady. Before they even hit the ground they vaporized into yellow dust.

If my friend Isaac didn't walk by I would have stayed there all day, thinking about what just happened.

**A/N: It turns out these chapters are shorter than they appear on paper. But I kinda like the way they are. So I'll keep doing my thing and try to update fast instead.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: I take the chariot to Long Island**_

"Thank gods, you're okay!" Isaac said.

Wait a second? God_**s**_?

"Yeah, I'm okay… I think." I replied

""Have you seen more of them?"

"No, just these two. Wait! Were those things real?" I said hoping it was just a dream or something.

"Yes, they were, Scythian Dracanae, nasty creatures!

Well that was a bit of an understatement.

"Anyway, we have to get out of here now! We could take the first flight but I'm pretty sure we'll never arrive in time and I don't have any money. So we need t-"

"Why do I have to get out of here? And where do you want to take me?" I interrupted him.

"To a summer camp at Long Island, but I'll explain everything once we get there, okay." He said nervously.

"Shouldn't I let my dad know something? I'm sure he will be worried out of his mind."

"We'll let him know something once we get there." He said while making his way to the ticket machine.

We headed upstairs and waited twenty minutes for the train. Isaac kept looking around nervously and sniffing like a police dog looking for cocaine. Meanwhile I tried to process what happened: the snake ladies trying to kill me, the sword-keychain-thing and my friend trying to get me to Long Island. It all didn't seem to make any sense. I hate it when things don't make sense.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the train to New York will soon arrive at platform 9b. Please clear the rails and the platform's outer edges." A voice announced.

We took seat in one of the first compartments. Luckily we would arrive before the night since we weren't in a sleeping wagon.

"Isaac?" I asked.

"Yes?"

Those Dracanae, would they have killed me if I didn't kill them first?"

"Yes, they would. Look, I know all of this doesn't make any sense to you but soon you will understand everything."

We didn't talk much after that. Figures, it's hard to have a conversation while you're both sleeping. I woke up when a voice yelled: "Final halt! Everyone out of the train!"

Isaac had woken up to and looked out of the window. Clearly he was expecting someone.

We got out and I asked him: "What are we going to do now?"

"Someone's picking us up and they will bring us to the camp."

"Where are they?"

"They're probably waiting for us on the parking lot. Follow me!"

As if things weren't weird enough a chariot with two pegasi in front of it was casually parked between a Fiat Panda and a Toyota Prius.

"This is a rather… unusual way of transportation" I whispered.

Isaac greeted the two kids guarding it: "Hey Butch, hey Jake."

They greeted back: "Hey Isaac. Ready to leave?"

He looked at me.

"Sure" I said.

He gestured that we should hop in the chariot. Once we were in it Butch took off and headed with full speed to Long Island.

"Hi I'm Jake and this is Butch."

Jake was a big guy with huge muscles and a pair of friendly eyes. Butch was a big, bald guy that has a face like a pile of bricks and has a rainbow tattoo on his biceps. Which was kind of weird.

"Nice to meet you, I'm John."

"Well, we're almost there so you will get to know the other campers soon."

A few moments later we landed in a valley and in front of what I assumed was an old farmhouse.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood! We've been expecting you." A man in a wheelchair said.

**A/N: Here you go! They've finally made it to Camp Half-Blood, so I will start bringing in the PJO characters next chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: I am claimed**_

"I'm Chiron, the activities director." The man said.

"I'm John, nice to meet you. But… if you're Chiron aren't you supposed to be a centaur?"

"Well, well. It seems you're a clever one." He said while his wheelchair transformed into a white stallion. "I guess my disguise doesn't matter anymore then."

"That's sick! How can such a big mass fit into such a tight compartment and still be comfortable?"

"Well…eh… it doesn't really matter right now. Please follow me to the big house; I've got a lot to explain."

Once we were in the big house he guided me to some sort of home theatre. There we watched a film about how the Greek gods were still alive and Camp Half-Blood was a training ground and safe haven for demigods. It also talked about mythological creatures and monsters and with a shock I realized what those snake ladies were and why they were after me. This couldn't be true. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming.

Nope, still awake.

After the introduction film was over Isaac came in.

"Chiron and Mr. D. want to see you."

We walked to the front porch.

"Is this what you meant by 'it will all make sense later'?"

"Pretty much."

"And you're a satyr?"

"Yes, some satyrs are responsible for getting demigods safe to Camp Half-Blood."

I realized that he never participated in gym and swimming. He had some sort of strange walk but I didn't thought it was because of goat legs.

"Now hurry, Mr. D. doesn't like waiting." He said with a scared tone.

Once we got outside we saw Chiron and Mr. D. were playing some sort of card game.

"Take a seat." Chiron said.

"Now, don't tell me you don't know how to play Pinochle either!

The other person, who I assumed was Mr. D., said.

"I'm afraid I don't know."

"sir."

"I'm afraid I don't know, sir."

Gods, I already started to hate this guy.

He sighed like it was the thousandth time he heard that. Chiron explained the rules but I was out after a few rounds anyway.

"So, all the Greeks gods and monsters are real and they still have children with mortals?"

"Correct"

"And if you don't believe that I can always prove you…" Mr. D. offered

Well that explains all Greek architecture buildings in modern times and the Renaissance.

"And I'm here because I'm one of them?"

"Yes. First we have to find out who your mortal parent is."

"My dad is mortal. I think…"

"Then you're the child of a goddess. But which one?" He said like he knew the answer already. " You will probably be claimed after the campfire. So you'll be put in the Hermes cabin until then."

Then he focused on Mr. D. Wait a second? Strawberry fields, purple clothes, a red nose, slightly obese and the ability to make diet coke appear. This could be no one else then Dionysus!

"It seems like the gods are already getting sloppy. The boy is 15, yet he hasn't been claimed.

"It happens." Mr. D. shrugged.

"Are there really no monsters in here?" I asked to get back to the point.

"No, the valley is protected by the magic of the golden fleece. Though if it wasn't for Percy th-"

"Who is Percy?" I interrupted.

"You'll meet him at some point." He said and changed subject "Oh look, it's time for the campfire."

We walked past a bunch of strange buildings. Chiron told me that were the cabins. So this is where the other demigods lived. For the first time I felt part of something important.

The campfire appeared to be in an open air theatre. But the flames were really high and bright. I immediately felt happy and I could see all the others were too. Well, except Mr. D.

"Connor, Travis, it seems like you have a new cabin member." Chiron said to two boys, possibly twins, with curly brown hair, a crooked smile, upturned eyebrows and some sort of gleam in their eyes. Like they had done something and you don't have a clue.

"Claimed or unclaimed?" Travis asked

"Dude! Don't you know you don't have to ask this anymore?" Connor said.

"Old habbit I guess." Travis shrugged.

"Unclaimed." Chiron said.

Their mouths fell wide open when he said that.

"But Chiron, he's way older than 13!" Connor said.

"Have they forgotten already?" Travis added.

"He will probably be claimed after the campfire."

"Let's hope so."

I had no idea about what that was but when I was about to ask it I saw their crooked had disappeared and the gleam in their eyes was replaced by sadness. So I decided to let it go.

After we finished the songs Chiron got up.

"A few more announcements! Tomorrow we will have capture the flag as usual. Athena cabin will lead the blue team and Ares cabin will lead the red team."

There was a bunch of cheering and glaring after that. I guess there was a little rivalry going on.

"Unfortunately there will be no Pegasus riding for a few days since _**someone**_ gave them all indigestion!"

Connor and Travis high-fived at that.

I had a horrible vision about how the stable should like right now. I wish my memory had an erase button.

"And we have a new camper, John Dreesen. I expect that you will all welcome him and help him to find his way around the first few days."

Everyone suddenly looked at me. I hate it when people do that.

"Now everyone go back to your cab-" Chiron stopped suddenly and everyone was still looking but their eyes shifted to a point above my head. I looked up too and saw a holographic grey owl floating above my head.

"It is determined. Athena cabin, welcome your new sibling."

**A/N: Virtual cookies to everyone who guessed it.**


End file.
